


Moments In Glass

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's perspective on various events in s6 and 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments In Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



_"You either involve yourself or you don't - It doesn't come in an embossed invitation."_ Andy sighed - she knew why she had said it, but it was the wrong thing to say in so many way. Now back on US soil after the CODEL she reflected that if she left it go on like this and anything happened to her the twins would have no parents. She glanced at her email, nothing ungent, then dialed his phone number and waited - voicemail.

"Toby, this is Andy. I've been thinking. How about you come over two afternoons a week, when you can manage it, to see Huck and Molly?"

She hung up and waited for the answer, turning back to the backlog of work from her trip. 

About an hour later, as she was just getting up to go to a meeting about the Peace Summit, the phone rang.

"You are there afternoons?"

"Generally, the kids are at daycare until two, but afterwards I work from here, when I can.&quot When there was not am immediate reply, she continued, &quotOr you could visit at the weekends, but-"

"Leaving DC - that's not going to happen."

"Well, its up to you, but they are your children too."

"I'm too busy most days, but I'll see."

"They need to know who you are - if it had been me in that car..."

"Yes. How's Thursday?"

"Good."

She hung up and hurried out of her office.

***

Even after their divorce Andy never stopped her clipping service from marking everything about Toby - especially after the twins were born, even seeing all the speculation about them.

She was drinking her morning coffee and reading the blog discussion of the Democratic candidates in the New Hampshire Primary when Susie brought her clippings up. She handed over the folder without comment, but hesitated at the door. Andy opened the file - the top document was a printout from the website of a local newspaper - Obituary for David Zigler.

She stopped reading and looked at Susie.

"Has he called?" she didn't need to say the name.

"No."

Andy looked at the phone. He wouldn't want condolences, even from someone who had met David - although not since their divorce; even when they had been married Toby's hadn't been the sort of family to get together for holidays - just weddings and funerals. There was also the issue of the funeral, but she knew even without looking at it that her schedule wouldn't stand for it - committees, campaigning, primaries. 

"Have Ellen get me appropriate cards for the family and Toby."

Susie nodded and left the room. Andy settled down to read the rest of the obituary.

That afternoon she waited for him to say anything in the hour that he spend playing with Huck and Molly, but when he didn't just handed him the cards as he was leaving. He did not say anything about it to her then, or later.

***

"Have you seen the news about the air leak at the International Space Station?" Congresswoman Hordan asked.

Andy put down her coffee.

"I hadn't. What happened?"

She shrugged, "Just saw the news on the ticker." 

Andy picked up her coffee and walked down the hall to her office.

"Anyone - want's the news on the ISS?"

"Air leak - they've tried and failed to fix it, more attempts in progress, but the spokesperson for NASA looked very worried."

"Amy Gardener is here for your meeting."

"Show her in."

***

Andy traveled down to San Diego for the Democratic National Convention although she had not pledged her ballot to any of the candidates, but with all the contention it seemed to be the only place to be. She wandered through the conventions center, casually meeting many of her colleagues and discussing what was to come – their first contested convention in years. She left to eat dinner and get an early night, as the next days would be so busy. However, she was keeping an eye of the tv screen, wanting to see if there was any news on the VP candidates. Susie had taken her phone to catch all incoming calls to allow her to eat. Suddenly, breaking into the coverage on the ticker - a leak about a military space shuttle that could save the astronauts.

Andy dropped her fork and jumped to her feet, quickly changing the channel to CNN - the coverage had little more than that. Her first thought was Toby - but would he know or leak it? It had to be political staff, or possibly NASA? Would any democrat leak it during the Convention? But afterwards would be too late for the astronauts. She smiled bleakly at the fact that she had no doubts about the validity of the leak. She glanced across at Susie who was staring at the tv in shock.

"I'm got to look for details," Andy said, jumping to her feet. "You finish eating."

***

Andy sat down watching the twins sleeping while comparing drafts of an amendment to the current housing bill – it was not going to pass due to the campaigning going on, but that was no reason not to make sure it was sensibly written. Her phone rang downstairs and she hurried down to answer it. She started to speak, but Susie spoke first cutting off her greeting,

"Announcement on CNN - Toby's been fired for the leak."

"What?" Andy carefully didn't shout, as she was aware that it would wake up the twins. She hurried through to her study, closing the door carefully behind her, and turned on the laptop. While waiting for it to boot up she turned on the television. It was all over the news channels.

She stared at the scene - wondering how she could be so shocked and yet not at the same time. _He doesn't think Santos or Russell can win - he doesn't care about the election - he has given up on it and thinks that Vinick is going to win; or that the lives of three astronauts were more important, or whatever lofty goals he would later claim._ She shook her head and turned her attention back to the computer to start going through the news sites and blogs in search of details.

*** 

He came over, as normal, the next afternoon. Andy opened the door, and tried to think of something to say - anything.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"The twins are in the living room - painting."

He nodded and walked through. She saw Molly run up to him and be picked up and hugged. She leaned back against the door wondering what to say. _How could you? What are they going to think seeing their father in prison?_ are possibilities, but she didn't really want the answers or the argument. _I hate you!_ seemed a little melodramatic.

"Would you like to take them to the park? I have a phone interview in half an hour." 

"I will."

"Molly, Huck - go and wash your hands and get your coats and shoes."

They ran off happily - thankfully not picking up on the tension in the room. Andy started putting away the paint, then took the brushes through to the kitchen to wash.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, not expecting a reply.

Silence, she could hear the twins' footsteps. She turned around, but he is not even looking at her. Molly ran back into the room. Toby caught her and picked her up. Andy watched as he goes into the hall - then she heard the front door close. Her initial thought was that he did not deny it, then a mix of anger and laughter - how like Toby!

***

Andy was at home trying to catch up on emails – too many flying around about the Santos Education Plan, as well as Inauguration – as her mother had taken the twins to the park when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered it, surprised to see Toby as it was not one of his afternoons for visiting. He pushed past her into the house. As soon as the door closed, he turned to face her.

"Why did you ask CJ about a pardon?"

"I didn't want Molly and Huck to have to see their father in prison."

"It is my life! My decisions! You tried to foist it onto me, even when it is clearly not an option."

"You don't think I'm involved?"

"You refused to marry me again - you gave up the right to intervene in my life! You don't get to speak for me."

"If you are going to be a part of our children's lives that gives me a say."

"Not to speak to CJ about a pardon you know full well is not possible."

"How would I know it was impossible if I didn't ask?"

"You won, Santos won. I didn't throw the election, but screw you if you think it makes a difference."

She turned away - he was shouting again, and her first thought was relief that the twins were not there. "If you shout like this at the twins, ever, I will stop you visiting them. Do you understand?"

He stared at her, the wind out of his sails.

"Look, maybe I shouldn't have talked to CJ about a pardon, but you should have. The elections are over, most of the party thinks what you did was for the best. Please talk to people."

"No. I refuse to use this as a stunt. If the President decided to pardon me, that would be acceptable, but I am not asking or begged."

"In that case, remember that it is my choice when I bring the twins to visit you. If they are troubled by the prison, you'll just have to write to them."

"For all that time?"

"Yes."

***

Andy had got home after the Inauguration, looked in on the twins, but her mother was reading to them as they played, so she looked away and went through to her office. She automatically switched on the computer, thinking to check the news sites for coverage of the day's events. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing. She dug it out of her bag and glanced at the display - White House, but she didn't recognize the extension.

"Congresswomen Wyatt."

"Hi Andy," Donna sounded tentative.

"Hi Donna! Big day for you!"

"Yes. Look, I don't know if you'd heard the news, but Josh asked me to call in case you hadn't - he's too busy to, but apologize for that."

"What news?"

"This morning just before he left office President Bartlett asked for and signed a pardon for Toby." The words came out in a rush.

Andy gasped. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"I hadn't heard. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Look, if you need someone to talk to, most of the old gang are around. I can look up phone numbers for you if you want?"

"Thank you, not at the moment. I just need to think about this."

"Okay. Bye."

"Good bye, and good luck with the new job!"

"Thanks!"

Andy hung up the phone, and stared blankly at the login screen on the computer. After a moment, she said softly,

"Well, this changes things. I wonder how we go about building our future anew."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes - there was an initial beta done, but I made a lot of changes afterwards and various circumstances prevented a fuller beta afterwards. Hopefully any mistakes did not ruin the story.


End file.
